The invention relates to systems and methods for estimating wind conditions for wind turbines.
Recently, wind turbines have received increased attention as environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy sources. With this growing interest, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable and efficient. Generally, a wind turbine includes a rotor having multiple blades. The rotor is mounted to a housing or nacelle, which is positioned on top of a truss or tubular tower. Blades on these rotors transform wind energy into a rotational torque or force that drives one or more generators that may be rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the turbine rotor for the generator to efficiently convert mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is fed into a utility grid. To maximize the efficacy of power generation and to simplify connection to the utility grid, wind turbines are often located in proximity to one another, which are generally referred to in the pertinent arts as a “wind farm.”
Accurate estimation of wind conditions such as wind speeds and directions is desired to improve wind farm reliability and performance. One method of wind condition estimation for a wind farm is to equip each wind turbine with a measurement system and a control system to enable each wind turbine to independently react to changing wind conditions. However, the effectiveness of these control systems is constrained by limitations on sensor technologies.
Another technique for wind estimation involves the use of a separate meteorological mast (“metmast”). The metmast includes a separate tower associated with measurement sensors. The metmast provides a more accurate measurements of wind conditions at its location, and then a controller extrapolates to provide estimates for individual wind turbines. The accuracy of this technique is constrained by the methodologies used, especially if the wind farm has a complex terrain.
It would be desirable to have an improved method and apparatus for measurement of wind conditions for a wind farm.